<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barbeque Stressing by AdrianaintheSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830373">Barbeque Stressing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow'>AdrianaintheSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Labeled [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Overwhelmed, M/M, Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil goes to a party and meets some people. He might end up scaling the roof.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Labeled [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barbeque Stressing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place at the beginning of Virgil’s first summer vacation with Patton and Logan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil squirmed in the backseat of Patton’s car and tugged at the strings of his hoodie. He felt like he shouldn’t be wearing the hoodie, especially because Patton and Logan seemed to have dressed up a little bit. They weren’t wearing anything formal, but they were wearing nice clothes. They’d assured Virgil that it was okay to wear the hoodie, but still. He hoped he wasn’t too out of place.</p>
<p>“You can still go home, Virge,” Patton said softly.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m good,” Virgil said. “It’s just a barbeque. How bad could it be?” It could be so, so bad, but he needed to stop being a whiny baby. The mayor apparently had thrown this party halfway because she wanted him to come… which made it a lot worse.</p>
<p>“It won’t be bad at all,” Patton promised. Virgil gave him a dubious look that he couldn’t see since he was driving.</p>
<p>“You will have to socially interact with strangers, but only a few will be interested in talking to you and those that do only want to because they already like Patton and have preconceived positive notions of you. Plus, there is food.”</p>
<p>“Rhea likes you too,” Patton said with a frown.</p>
<p>“She likes Bluebird,” Logan mumbled. “She and Logan cannot sustain a conversation for more than 5 seconds without support.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Patton said lightly, “and whose fault is that?”</p>
<p>“Bluebird’s,” Logan mumbled sullenly.</p>
<p>“Well, at least I won’t be the most socially awkward person at this party,” Virgil mumbled.</p>
<p>Logan didn’t look back at him, but Virgil felt a quick little bop on the nose in reprimand. Virgil scrunched his nose up and rubbed the sensation away.</p>
<p>“It will be fine, Virge,” Patton said.</p>
<p>“It better be good food,” was Virgil’s answer.</p>
<p>“Knowing Rhea and Minnie, it will be,” Logan answered as they pulled into the driveway of a house that was far, far too fancy. Ugh. This was going to suck. Patton parked and checked in one more time to make sure Virgil didn’t want to go home like a chicken before they walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. They were let in by some guy in a uniform which made Virgil feel even more awkward and even more like he probably should not be wearing a hoodie. At the same time, he was glad he was because being able to slump down into it a bit made him feel marginally better.</p>
<p>Logan let him half hide behind him as they walked into a really big living room area. The mayor was already there, sitting in her wheelchair.</p>
<p>“Patton,” she said happily, opening up her arm. Patton willingly bent down to let her hug him.</p>
<p>“Hi Rhea,” Patton said. “Thank you for inviting us.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming,” she said. She turned to Logan. “Logan.”</p>
<p>“Rhea,” Logan replied with an awkward cough. Virgil was suddenly not being hidden anymore as Logan stepped to the side and nudged him forward. “Virgil,” Logan said gesturing. Virgil shot him a glare.</p>
<p>Rhea was smiling at him. Virgil had met the mayor once in person and had seen her on TV hundreds of times. On TV she was firm and clearly in control of everything. In person he’d only seen her as she slam dunked Brian Holland’s parents so hard Virgil had almost felt bad for them. She looked a lot nicer today and more relaxed. “Hello Virgil,” Rhea said, “nice to see you again.”</p>
<p>Virgil fidgeted a bit. “It’s nice to see you too ma’am,” he replied.</p>
<p>Her smile seemed to soften even more, so Virgil figured he’d not messed that interaction up. “No need for ma’ams Virgil,” she said.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Virgil agreed with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>She turned her attention away from him then and back to Patton. “Everyone is convening in the back yard. There’s some appetizers already out and everything should be done cooking in a half hour or so,” she told him.</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” Patton said.</p>
<p>Virgil felt his attention being drawn suddenly to the side just as someone else walked into the room. He walked up to the mayor’s side and placed a hand on her shoulder before sending a 1000-watt smile in Patton’s direction. “Dr. Patton!” he enthused. “Hi!”</p>
<p>Patton smiled back. “Hi Roman.”</p>
<p>Roman’s eyes flickered to Logan then, the smile still in place but his eyes narrowing a bit. “Mr. Dr. Patton,” he said almost dismissively.</p>
<p>Virgil expected Logan to bristle, but instead he just sighed. “Are you still seasoned about the B+?”</p>
<p>Roman gave him a confused look.</p>
<p>“It’s ‘salty,’ Logan,” Virgil managed to get over his social anxiety to groan. “Not ‘seasoned.’”</p>
<p>Roman glanced at Virgil and his already smiling lips twitched a bit, but then turned back to Logan and the smile finally dropped. “Yes, I’m still ‘seasoned’ about the grade,” he said, dramatically placing a hand over his chest. “I deserved an A in that physics class, and you know it.”</p>
<p>“You got the grade you deserved,” Logan replied blandly.</p>
<p>Roman pushed his lip out in a pitiable pout, but then the mayor reached over to smack him lightly on the arm. “Let it go, Ro,” she said. She looked back at Virgil. “This is one of my sons, Roman,” she informed him. “Roman, this is Virgil. He’s Patton and Logan’s foster son.” Virgil knew a bit about the mayor’s sons of course. They were twins, a couple years older than Virgil, and both had super-strength.</p>
<p>“It’s very nice to meet you, Virgil,” Roman said cordially.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, hi,” Virgil replied.</p>
<p>“Where’s your brother?” the mayor asked.</p>
<p>“There’s about an 80% chance he’s still contriving a heist to steal one of the cupcakes from the kitchen which mother is attempting to impede.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I was wondering where Minnie was,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m sure you’ll meet him later,” she told Virgil. “For now, why don’t you show Virgil where the soda and appetizers are, Roman?”</p>
<p>Virgil felt a spike of panic because that sounded like being taken away by a stranger into a group of more strangers without Patton or Logan, but Roman just smiled widely again, completely in his element, and offered an arm like some prince out of a storybook. “Of course,” Roman agreed.</p>
<p>Virgil wanted nothing more than to nope out of there, but that would be even more awkward, so instead he smiled something that probably looked more like a grimace and took the arm. Then he was being swept away through a long hall to the backyard. At least that looked a little less fancy… if he imagined it was a park decorated for the holidays and not a person’s backyard decorated for a barbeque. There were enough people already swarming the area that Virgil wanted to scream. Luckily, they all seemed to part for Roman like he was some sort of rock star. He smiled and greeted them each with a happy ease that Virgil envied. Everyone seemed to turn their attention to Roman and by extension to Virgil as they walked past. Virgil slumped uncomfortably.</p>
<p>It felt like it took hours to make it to the food table. In fact, it did take a lot longer than it would have if he hadn’t been with Roman. Roman had to stop and talk with people every few steps, shaking their hands and thanking them for coming. At first, Virgil tried to tune in so maybe he could be a part of the conversation, but eventually he just let the too bright voices of strangers blur and swirl around his head.</p>
<p>Finally, he blinked, and they were at the other side of the backyard at the food table. “Uh,” Virgil said looking at the large display of food. “Any suggestions?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s all wonderful,” Roman said as though he was a waiter at a fancy restaurant who’d get fired if he said anything different, “however, I have heard good things about the meatballs tonight and the spinach dip is always a crowd favorite.”</p>
<p>“…Sure,” Virgil said. He grabbed one of the little plates on the table and grabbed some of the meatballs. He wanted to hide his face, but he felt trapped by Roman’s gaze and found himself shifting uncomfortably instead.</p>
<p>The shinning star presence around Roman seemed to dull momentarily. “Are you alright, dude?” he asked.</p>
<p>Virgil was finally able to look away and he turned his gaze to his feet. “F-fine,” he lied.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Virgil said. “I’m good. Thanks for showing me the food. I’m going to go sit,” he pointed at an empty picnic table. “So, see you later.”</p>
<p>Roman blinked at him, seeming confused. “Oh, yeah,” he replied. “See you later.”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded tightly and beat a hasty retreat. He was hoping that when he wasn’t next to the party darling that he’d feel a bit better and not like everyone was staring at him, but there were just so many people. In fact, while he’d sat at an empty table, soon a group of teenagers around his age sat down and started talking around them. Virgil quickly chewed through the meatballs which he noted distantly were actually really, really good.</p>
<p>Eventually, he noticed Patton and Logan come through the backdoor and Patton waved. Virgil waved back, doing his best to be peppy so they wouldn’t worry. He didn’t want to bother them.</p>
<p>Eventually it got to be too much, and he snuck away through the garden gate and around the side of the house. Unfortunately, even here the place wasn’t empty.</p>
<p>“Hey,” the man sitting on the edge of the driveway greeted. Virgil blinked down at him and realized that this must be Roman’s brother because he looked exactly like him.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi,” Virgil said nervously.</p>
<p>“Wanna smoke some weed?” Virgil took a startled step back. Oh god. This is why he never went to parties. But then, the guy smirked and reached forward with a lighter in his hand to set fire to a dandelion. It was too fresh to actually burn much, but Virgil got the point. Virgil gave him a questioning look and he grinned back. “Remus,” he said.</p>
<p>“Virgil,” Virgil replied still not sure if he wanted to stick around the strange guy even if he wasn’t actually doing drugs.</p>
<p>“Ah, the doctor and professor’s new kid,” Remus said. “Didn’t know you were an emo.”</p>
<p>“You know about me?” Virgil asked.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Remus rolled his eyes. “Doctor Pat talks about you to mom a lot.” Virgil felt himself shift uncomfortably. He did? Remus tilted his head a bit at him. “Only good things,” Remus promised. “He likes you a lot.” Then Virgil felt himself blushing.</p>
<p>“Virgil,” Logan called, and Virgil looked up to see him poking his head out of the front door. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Logan.”</p>
<p>“What are you two doing?”</p>
<p>“We’re smoking weed!” Remus called back.</p>
<p>Virgil felt panic shoot down his spine. “We’re not! I promise we’re not!!”</p>
<p>“I know Virgil,” Logan soothed. Remus held up the dandelion and his lighter. “I see,” Logan said shaking his head. “As long as you’re having fun. Come get me if you need me, Virgil.” Virgil nodded, and Logan went back inside.</p>
<p>“I’m… gonna go,” Virgil told Remus.</p>
<p>Remus shrugged. “See you later emo.”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded and walked away. He was going to go back into the back yard, but a giant group of people came out of the gate and stopped right in front of it to talk. He could push through them but that would involve interacting with people. He glanced back but he really didn’t want to go talk to Remus again. Sneaking in the front door would let him find Patton or Logan, but he’d definitely be accosted by someone else first.</p>
<p>He stood frozen in indecision for a moment before one of the people at the gate moved as though to walk in his direction. The next thing he knew, he was scaling the side of the house and climbing onto the roof.</p>
<p>He sighed at himself. Why did he think <em>that </em>was the most rational path to take?</p>
<p>“Sup,” a voice said, and Virgil jumped, his eyes shooting to the speaker. “Sorry for startling you.”</p>
<p>“Shit dude, I didn’t even see you.”</p>
<p>Roman quirked a half smile and patted the seat beside him. Virgil walked over to where he was sitting with his legs hanging over the side of the house. “Why are you up here?” Roman asked.</p>
<p>“Party got to be a bit much,” Virgil answered as he folded himself down to sit next to him.</p>
<p>Roman nodded. “Same.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Virgil asked. “You seemed like you were in your element.”</p>
<p>“I’m good at parties,” was all Roman said. He picked up a package that had been next to him. “Oreos?” he asked.</p>
<p>Virgil blinked. “Oh, thanks.” He took two cookies, and Roman set the package in between them.</p>
<p>“Have as many as you like,” he said. “Save me from the stomachache.”</p>
<p>Virgil grinned. “Mistake,” he said. “I’ll eat all of them.”</p>
<p>Roman chuckled. “Not if I eat them all first.”</p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence eating cookies after that for a few minutes. Virgil finally felt himself relax.</p>
<p>“Sorry if me dragging you through the thong distressed you,” Roman said. “I was too wrapped up with myself to notice.”</p>
<p>“Eh,” Virgil said. “Not your fault. I would’ve freaked out about the party anyway. Trust me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tune it down next time,” Roman promised. “I hope you liked the meatballs.”</p>
<p>“I did,” Virgil said. “They were really good even though I only got, like, 3.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Roman said. “The hamburgers should be done by now. Want to venture out and get food that’s not Oreos?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if I’m ready to face that party again,” Virgil admitted.</p>
<p>“How about this,” Roman answered. “Stick next to me and I’ll make sure no one stares at us or even really notices us this time.”</p>
<p>Virgil arched an eyebrow. “And how are you going to do that?”</p>
<p>“Making people notice what I want them to is kind of my superpower.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Virgil said with a smile, “and here I’d heard you have super-strength.”</p>
<p>Roman shrugged, “that too.” He popped to his feet and offered his hand. Virgil took it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's about time, you dramatic idiot. You're 127,603 words late.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>